Tennis is a very popular sport played by individuals throughout the world. In order to become a proficient tennis player, it is necessary to learn a variety of conventional tennis racquet grip types.
The type of tennis racket grip used directly affects and controls the angle of the racket during the player's stroke which, in turn, controls the return direction and spin of the tennis ball. The tennis racquet is essentially an extension of the hitting arm, where both the racket and arm work as one unit. This proper grip technique contributes to optimize the results of the player's swing.
The term “grip” is used define both the covered handle portion of the tennis racket, and the manner in which the player wraps one or both of hands about the racket handle to hold onto the racquet during play. How the player holds the racquet determines the angle of the racquet face, thus defining how the strings of the racquet contact the tennis ball during a swing or stroke. During a forehand swing, the player holds the tennis racquet in one hand and swings the racquet orienting the palm of the hand towards the ball or facing the player's opponent. A backhand stroke is generally opposite to the forehand; more specifically, the player swings the racket with the back of the player's hand facing the ball and opponent.
Conventional grips include the following: (1) Continental grip; (2) Eastern Grip; (3) Semi-Western Grip; and (4) Western grip. The Continental grip is primarily used for serving, volleying, hitting overheads, hitting slices and other defensive shots. The Eastern grip is a one-handed grip that can be used for a kick serve or to hit a one-handed backhand. The Semi-Western and Western grips allow the player to hit the ball with topspin during a forehand, which results in a more controlled and safer shot.
Many grip devices have been created to try to teach novice tennis players different grip types. Many such devices incorporate a grip molded to force a tennis player's fingers into a particular grip configuration. While this is effective to show a player how to grip the racquet, such preformed grips are not useable during actual play. Other aids are either bulky or tend to throw off the racquet balance. That is, tennis racquets are constructed to have a particular weight distribution, and such devices interfere with that weight distribution.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive, easy-to-manufacture tennis grip reference aid that can be used by novice tennis players learning different grip types and experienced tennis players requiring a quick grip reference that can be used during actual play. Preferably, the grip aid should not detract from the look or feel of the racquet during use, and is adapted to be easily transferred from racquet to racquet.